1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtration system, and more specifically to a system for simultaneous filtration of multiple samples through application of pressure and/or vacuum sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of sampling systems utilizing disposable filter holders for simultaneous filtration of multiple samples are available for laboratory and field applications in such areas as amino acid studies, gravimetric analyses, radiological assays, and oceanographic research. These sampling systems have traditionally employed vacuum sources for operation, rather than pressure sources, due to the fact that pressure systems have required heavier mechanical construction, increased preparation and maintenance time and have been potentially hazardous due to pressure build-up. However, pressure operation does allow for greater selectivity in types of sample medium filtered and permits quantitative recovery of residues or filtrates, thus making the development of an improved pressure system highly desirable.